


She's a Lady

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Being a woman, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Periods, the uses of vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: Yaz watches the Doctor slowly learn that she's a woman now, and come to understand everything that that means.





	She's a Lady

Yaz had thought it was a joke at first. The Doctor’s weird alien sense of humour she didn’t get - because how could a person possibly change into an entirely different person - never mind switch gender as well in the space of thirty minutes?

But the more time she spent with the Doctor Yaz was starting to realise that yes, this strange woman she’d come to admire (adore) had in fact, up until recently spent her life as a man, and she was also realising that being a woman now was something the Doctor was only coming to terms with herself before her very eyes.

“Ah Doctor this is proper awesome!” Ryan exclaims as the Doctor leads them out into a little clearing where a waterfall tumbles into a pool of crystal clear water. Yaz has to admit, the two hour trek through the humid jungle _was_ worth this.

“Told you!” The Doctor beams. “Didn’t I tell you! I knew it was around here somewhere.”

“Yeah but you didn’t know _where_ ,” Graham proclaims, out of breath and red faced as he reaches the pool.

“Oi! I knew exactly where it was thank you very much - just… thought it’d be nice to take the scenic route.”

Yaz grins, shaking her head.

“Right then gang!” The Doctor claps her hands. “We swimming then or what?”

Sharing a grin with Ryan, Yaz kicks off her shoes and bends to tug her socks off - when she straightens she almost swallows her tongue when she sees the Doctor unceremoniously yank both of her tops - _and her bra_ \- over her head in one go.

“Doctor!” She shrieks, cheeks flushing as she stares at her, hearing Graham give a strangled sound of surprise and Ryan make a choking noise.

The Doctor looks utterly confused for a moment before she gasps.

“Oh - whoops!” She says looking down, hands planting themselves on a breast each. “Keep forgetting about those!”

Yaz tries to reply but all that emits her is a squeak.

“Always amazes me how most humans insist a woman’s bare chest is indecent,” the Doctor muses, “when I was a man I could take my top off to go swimming - now suddenly I can’t, it’s pretty weird. A chest is a chest. This one’s just a bit... rounder.” She looks down. “Well, not that much rounder really. They’re a bit of a disappointment if I’m honest - I finally get breasts and they’re barely there! Can’t even get them to do that thing where you get a line in the middle.” She frowns down at them, pushing them together.

Yaz’s throat has gone dry. “Uhhh...”

“Right! Sorry. I’ll uh... put my shirt back on shall I?”

“Yes please,” Ryan says hoarsely and Yaz silently hands it to her, trying not to stare as she drops her hands to take it.

\--

They’re at some American style diner - Yaz thinks they’re in America somewhere, but the Doctor was a bit vague about it, muttering something about it being ‘just the same as California anyway’ (quite honestly, she doesn’t think the Doctor knows) and after filling up on burgers, fries and milkshakes they head to the restrooms before setting off on the trail of that signal the Doctor picked up earlier.

“But that was the second time I met the Dalai Lama - honestly, the _first_ time -”

 _“No,_ Doctor,” Ryan cuts her off mid ramble and turns her round by the shoulders at the door to the men’s. It’s something he’s had to do more than once, and he rolls his eyes as he nudges her towards Yaz.

“Oh - right! Still can’t get used to this,” she says, oblivious to the side eyes the elderly gentleman give her as she skips past him to Yaz.

“So anyway there I was with old Lhamo - did you know that was his real name? Not many people know that, I think every just assumes he’s called the Dalai Lama -”

“Bit like ‘the Doctor’ yeah?” Yaz teases, sticking her tongue out at her as wanders into the toilets.

“No, nothing like that Yaz - and anyway…”

A steady stream of chatter continues from the other cubicle as Yaz shuts the door and sits on the loo - and then suddenly the chatter cuts off with an alarmed yelp.

“Doctor?” She calls through the cubicle wall when silence follows the exclamation. “You alright?”

“Yep!” She squeaks back, followed by more silence, which in itself is strange enough.

Finishing up she flushes the loo and leaves the cubical to wash her hands, eyeing the other closed door worriedly.

“Sure you’re alright?” She calls out when she’s dried her hands and there’s still silence from the Doctor’s cubical.

“Yep!”

“Okay,” She says, suspicious of the high pitched voice that answers her. “I’ll wait for you outside okay?”

“Wait!”

She pauses. “What’s wrong?”

“Ermmm... is anyone else in here?” She says quietly.

“No... why?”

“...Might have a slight problem.”

“What is it?” She says, worried now.

“Ermm...” She trails off. “Not sure what humans call it... I’m, um...” Yaz steps closer as her voice grows quiet, to finally whisper the last words. “I’m bleeding.”

“Oh,” she says, fully relieved it’s nothing bad. “Do you need a tampon? I have some in my bag, hold on I’ll go and get it.”

When she quickly returns and digs one out to hold under the door, there’s a pause before the Doctor takes it.

She can hear the plastic rustling and then more silence.

“Doctor?” She calls out again after a minute. “You alright?”

“Uh… yeah!”

She’s silent again.

“So Yaz,” she finally speaks. “You know how... until before we met I erm, well I was a man...”

“Yeah?” Yaz gives a puzzled frown.

“Err...”

She trails off and it’s a beat before the penny suddenly drops and Yaz gasps. “Oh my god, is this your first period!?”

“... Yeah,” comes the quiet reply.

“Oh, Doctor,” Yaz says, heart full of sympathy as she rests a hand on the door. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise. Are you alright?”

“Think so,” she says. “Erm...” and then trails off again.

Yaz swallows, trying to think what to say. “I know it can be kind of… overwhelming the first time. I’m, um… I’m here if you need me.”

“Okay.” She says, and then there’s another pause. “Yaz?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I can do this,” says quietly, and Yaz is alarmed to note that her voice sounds tearful.

A bit panicked, Yazs mind is blank for a minute before she clicks at the problem and gasps.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Doctor,” says quickly, cheeks a bit red, “I didn’t think! I um... I don’t have any pads with me but there’s some back in the Tardis...”

“Pads?”

“Er - instead of the tampon. They don’t... go inside.”

“Oh,” she mumbles, “yeah, that might be better.”

“How heavy are you? Do you reckon you can make it to the Tardis?”

Another pause. “I’m gonna go with no.”

“Okay - wait there okay? I need to run back to the Tardis but it’s just around the corner and I’ll be as quick as I can.”

She returns with supplies and talks her through using the one of the pads (“this is a _lot_ less confusing than the other thing in the plastic tube - I thought maybe I was supposed to swallow it”) and later that day, after the planet had been saved, she declines the visit home, instead opting to stay on the Tardis. She heads off to the kitchen as the Doctor mumbles something about being tired, and knocks softly on the Doctor’s door a short while later armed with a hot water bottle, painkillers, ice cream, chocolate and a cup of tea and curls up with her under a duvet to watch Disney movies.

The Doctor falls asleep halfway through _Mulan_ , arms curled tightly round the hot water bottle resting on her stomach and her head dropped to Yaz’s shoulder. She’s pretty sure nobody else has ever seemed that _cute_ to her snoring before.

\--

How had she managed to get herself captured _again?_

Yaz swears, for a woman who spends her life flying around the universe saving people, she was really terrible at staying out of trouble herself.

“Which way did they take her?” She demands, grabbing Ryan by the shoulders.

“Ow,” He complains, shrugging her off as he gets to his feet. “I’m fine, thanks for asking man, just got punched in the face and knocked out, no big deal.”

“Sorry,” she mutters quickly, “But where -”

“That way,” Graham points, leaning heavily on the wall. “Two of them dragged her off - think one of them said something about an evil spirit…” he says grimly.

“They’re gonna hang her,” Ryan says, hand clasped to his bleeding head. “You’ve got to get to her Yaz!”

“I will - you two get back to the Tardis, we’ll meet you there!”

It’s not that difficult to find the Doctor - they hadn’t taken her far, just to the edge of the town where they’d tied her up and left her while they seemingly went to ready the hanging across the town. That’s not what alarms Yaz, what alarms her is that she can see another figure standing very close to the Doctor, a tall, broad chested man towering over her, who thankfully steps back and turns to stalk away just as Yaz breaks into a run. By the time she reaches the Doctor the man is nowhere to be seen but the Doctor’s shirt is untucked and her chest is heaving and a cold sort of dread settles in Yaz’s veins. “Doctor!” She exclaims, rushing over to her. “Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?”

She nods quickly. “Just untie me,” she begs quietly.

Yaz reaches up to fumble with the ropes, cursing at them for several moments before she gets the knot undone and the Doctor’s arms drop free. She stumbles forward a bit and Yaz’s arms quickly steady her. “You’re shaking,” Yaz says, alarmed.

“I’m fine.” She hurriedly shoves her shirt back into her trousers.

“Doctor -”

“Let’s go. We have to stop the cult before they kill anyone else.” She sets off striding into the woods, Yaz hot on her heels.

“Doctor! Doctor, wait, slow down!”

Yaz can tell her legs are wobbly and she stumbles over a tree root, catching herself on a tree before she can fall and Yaz quickly grabs her arms.

“Doctor,” she says, out of breath as she darts round in front of her, forcing her to stop and look at her. “That man I saw leaving,” she asks, dreading the answer, “D-did -”

“No,” she shakes her head quickly, avoiding Yaz’s eyes. Fog is startling to settle in the forest and the woods feel thick and cold. She’s still shaking hard enough for Yaz to see. “Managed to talk him out of it,” she tells her quietly, offering what Yaz suspects is meant to be a reassuring smile but is more like a grimace.

“Oh my god, Doctor…”

“Come on,” she makes to set off again but Yaz stops her firmly.

“Just wait a minute, alright? A few more minutes isn’t gonna make a difference,” she tells her, rubbing her hands over the Doctor’s upper arms. She is still shaking hard and Yaz wishes she could help. “Do you want my coat?” Yaz goes to take it off and the Doctor quickly shakes her head.

“I’m fine, I’m not cold.”

Yaz swallows. “Do you… want a hug?”

She glances at her before nodding and then Yaz is stepping forward and wrapping her arms carefully round her, and the Doctor sinks into her embrace, holding tight to Yaz as she trembles.

“You’re alright now,” Yaz tells her softly as she rubs her back. “You’re safe.”

“Don’t tell Ryan and Graham,” she says quietly.

Yaz’s hand pauses on her back, and then she’s squeezing her tighter. “You shouldn’t feel… embarrassed, or ashamed or anything you know -”

“I know,” she says quickly. “Just don’t tell them. Please.”

“Of course I won’t.” Yaz pulls back to look at her and the Doctor avoids her eyes. “God,” Yaz finally says, letting out a shaky breath of her own. “I’ve had… training to deal with things like this. To deal with this exact situation. But now I can’t remember any of it.”

“You don’t need to do anything,” the Doctor says quickly, and offers her a small smile. “The hug was good.”

She’s still trembling, and lets Yaz tug her down to sit on the ground against a tree, despite protesting.

“We shouldn’t waste too much time -”

“Just give yourself a moment Doctor, please. Do you… wanna talk about it?”  
She draws her knees up to wrap her arms around them.

“It’s stupid,” she says, exhaling. “I’ve been beaten, and captured and… and a lot worse than what just happened. Nothing actually _did_ happen. But… it could have and... I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared.”

Yaz places a hand carefully on the Doctor’s back. She swallows. “How did you…” She isn’t sure if she should ask.

“Good thing they’re a superstitious lot eh?” She points to herself, giving Yaz a shaky grin. “Evil spirit.”

“I’m sorry Doctor,” Yaz says, rubbing her back, “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

The forced smile fades from her face and she looks down at her knees. “I’ve been captured by bad people many times… but when I was a man, nobody ever tried -”

Yaz moves her hand from her back to cover the Doctor’s own, wrapped tightly round her legs. “I know, Doctor,” she says quietly.

After a silent moment, Yaz watches her take a deep breath. “Women are the very bravest and strongest of their species.”

Yaz smiles. “Yeah, we are.”  
She gets to her feet and holds out a hand to Yaz. “Let’s go show them what happens when they make us cross.”

\--

“Doctor!” Ryan’s exclamation makes Yaz and Graham look up sharply just in time to see the Doctor shoved into the cell they’re in, the door slammed firmly behind her.

“Watch the coat!” She calls out after the two surly faced guards.

“There you are Doc,” Graham sounds relieved but skeptical. “I hope you’ve got a plan to get us out of here and I hope it involved you getting yourself thrown in here with us.”

“Ehh… sort of,” she answers sheepishly, and Graham throws his hands up. “Alright, it’s a work in progress! But what’s most important right now is that they don’t get their hands on the thumb drive that has all the codes on it. Oh!” She exclaims so suddenly it makes them all jump, “the codes! I can use the codes to crack the locks they have on this cell, I’m guessing…” she puts her face close to the panel next to the metal door and peers at it, “Yep, encrypted with the same programme!”

“And how you gonna do that - I’m assuming by the way you’re glaring at that thing you don’t have your sonic.”

“Yeah they searched me and took my sonic, need to get that back,” she grumbles.

“And the drive too, I’m guessing,” Yaz pipes up.

“So we’re basically screwed,” Says Ryan.

“How’d you figure that?” The Doctor frowns.

He points at the door. “No sonic. No codes.”

“I never said no codes,” she grins and Yaz’s face lights up before she frowns.

“But how - you said they searched you!?”

“Yes,” she confirms.

“Then - how didn’t they take the drive?”

“Because it’s in my vagina.”

Yaz thinks she must have misheard her. Thinks there’s no way she _possibly_ just said what she thought she just said because -

“I’m sorry - you _what!?”_ Ryan blurts out. Yeah, because of that.

“Well, when I heard them coming there wasn’t any way out and I knew they’d search me for it when they caught me - and I thought about swallowing it but choking on something that size is a _very_ real possibility and what a ridiculous way to die that would be? _But_ then I remembered that there was somewhere else I could put things now!” She beams at them like she’d just explained the most ordinary situation.

Yaz clears her dry throat. “That’s… not what that’s for…”

“Well no, not primarily, but came in handy didn’t it?”

“...”

“Oh my god, Doctor,” Ryan shakes his head.

It takes Yaz a moment to find her voice. “Do you… the - door - maybe you should... take it out...?”

“Right, yes!” She reaches down to unbutton her trousers and Graham clears his throat and spins away, and Ryan and Yaz do the same, Ryan almost toppling over he whirls round so fast.

Yaz tries not to think about what’s happening behind her, focusing on a spot on the wall and hoping her cheeks weren’t burning as furiously as they felt.

“Ermm...” comes the Doctor’s voice after moment. “Yaz? You’ve got one of these right?”

Yaz blinks rapidly. “A... vagina?”

“Yes.”

“Um-“ her face flushes as Ryan chortles and Graham elbows him. “Y-yes... why?”

“...Might need a hand.”

Yaz almost chokes.

—

She was quite a sight, splayed out above her, chest heaving, hand tangled in her own blonde hair and mouth open as she gasped out her pleasure.

“Is this okay?” Yaz checks anxiously, “I mean this kind of happened really fast and I know you’ve probably not done this before like - like this and I just want to make sure that -”

“Yaz,” the Doctor interrupts her, looking down at her with darkened eyes and flushed cheeks. “Please stop talking and put your mouth back where it was a moment ago.”

Well. She wasn’t going to deny her that. Grinning, and now confident that this was definitely what she wanted, Yaz ducks her head back down between her legs, curling the two fingers buried inside her up towards her tongue as she laps at her clit.

“Oh,” the Doctor gasps after another (short) moment, “Yaz,” she says urgently, voice high, “How do you tell when you’re about to have an orgasm?”

Trying not to laugh against her, Yaz presses harder with her tongue, working her fingers quicker inside her as she feels her inner muscles start to contract around her, until her back flies off the bed with a gasp, the Doctor’s hands clenched tight in her hair and thighs trembling round her ears as she gives the most beautiful cries Yaz has ever heard.

“Oh,” she says, when she’s slumped down, panting, and Yaz eases out and away from her, crawling up over her body to settle on top of her. “Yeah. I was about to have an orgasm.”

“And,” Yaz says slowly, smirking down at her and feeling extremely pleased with herself. “How was it?”

The Doctor grins back, hand slipping down between them to tug at Yaz’s underwear.

“Why don’t you take these off and I’ll show you?”

Yaz bites her lip, tempted but… “Or…” She says, stilling the Doctors hand with her own. “Why don’t _you_ lie back down and I’ll show you the best part about being a woman?”

The Doctor does as she asks, staring up at her with wide eyes and parted lips. “That wasn’t the best part?”

Yaz grins, leaning down to bring her mouth to the Doctor’s ear. “Ever heard of a multiple orgasm?”

She hears her inhale sharply and her nails dig into Yaz’s hip.

“Oh,” she breathes as Yaz kisses her neck lazily, “Yes, I have. Never had one though. Given a few. Planning to give a few more in the very near future…” her breathy voice makes a jolt of desire shoot through Yaz, but she forces herself not to get distracted and focus on the Doctor.

“Yaz,” the Doctor pants, some time later - quite a bit of time later, after both she and Yaz had both delivered on their promises and they are exhausted and content.

“Hmm?” She says, flat on her back next to her, their little fingers touching and heat radiating from her body.

The Doctor turns her head to grin at her. “I _really_ like being a woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is awful but I’m posting it anyway because I haven’t posted anything in ages and I promised you guys fluff to make up for my last fic and… it’s kind of fluffy?? A bit?? At the end? I hope you enjoyed it anyway..


End file.
